Paper webs are commonly dried using a drying apparatus, such as a through-dryer. For example, through-dryers typically operate by contacting heated air with a paper web while the web is supported by a wire or other papermaking fabric. The heated air dries the web as it is transported around a rotating drum. However, one problem associated with conventional methods of drying paper webs with such dryers is that, due to the wetness of the web, the dryers are relatively inefficient and have a low production capacity. The webs are also susceptible to heat-related degradation, which can create various malodorous compounds.
As such, a need currently exists for an improved method of drying a paper web. In particular, a need currently exists for an improved method of drying a paper web that allows the dryer to have an increased production capacity without having a substantially adverse affect on product quality.